Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere!
Dvd Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_DVD_Cover_part_4.png|Earth of Shampoo DVD Cover part 4 Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_13_-_Trailer.png|Earth of Shampoo - Last Episode 13 - Trailer Image:Peach_and_Daisy_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Peach and Daisy in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Daisy_and_Peach_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Daisy and Peach in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_Last_Episode_Ending.png|Earth of Shampoo Last Episode Ending Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Shampoo uses a magical red thread taht she ties to Ranma and herself to make him fall in love with her. Ranma agrees to marry Shampoo, and after five hours the strings effect becomees permanent. Gaia meet Shampoo and Ranma. Shampoo gets the red thread of fate. She ties it to Ranma's finger in 5 hours they will belong together forever he immediately decides to marry shampoo. Soun asks Akane to win Ranma back, but as usual Akane acts indifferent towards it even though when she's alone she's obviously upset takes out her anger in the dojo. While Ranma and Shampoo are kanoodling, Kasumi and Nabiki notice the red thread. Mousse, Ukyo and Kodachi hear about it and on the way to make Ranma change his mind Tatewaki challenges them. Akane is in her room -thinking it's a bad dream she can't wake up from- when she gets their invite to their wedding. Nabiki comes in and tells Akane about the red thread. Ukyo and Ryoga are the only ones who are able to cut the thread but it gets fixed before Ranma can get away. Akane snaps out of her rut and attends Ranma and Shampoo's wedding. Female Stork shows up saying that she's here to help them. Shampoo's twin mother of goddess name is Gaia and Luchiris. Shampoo never turn to cat and become plant girl Shampoo and Ranma Love to the end. Main Characters *Shampoo *Ranma Saotome (male) *Ranma Saotome (female) *Tatewaki Kuno Minor Characters *Akane Tendo *Genma Saotome Shampoo's Animals Buddies *Bluebirds Family *Zebra (seen last episode ending stripeless by shampoo) *Turtle (seen last episode ending zebra's stripe on turtle's back by shampoo) *Panda (seen last episode ending) *Rhinoceros (seen last episode ending) *Seal (seen last episode ending) *Crocodile (seen last episode ending) *Gorilla (seen last episode ending) *Hippopotamus (seen last episode ending) *Ants (seen last episode ending) *Baby Bird (seen last episode ending) *Elephants (seen last episode ending) *Polar Bears (seen last episode ending) *Humpback Whales (seen last episode ending) *Ostrich (seen last episode ending) *Giraffe (seen last episode ending) Villains *Ukyo *Mousse *Kodachi Kuno *Ryouga Hibiki Episode Screenshot Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_01.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_02.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_03.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_04.png Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Credits Image:Cut_Man's_Stage.png Image:Stone_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shade_Man's_Stage.png Image:Elec_Man's_Stage.png Image:Dive_Man's_Stage.png Image:Slash_Man's_Stage.png Image:Guts_Man's_Stage.png Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Stage.png Image:Air_Man's_Stage.png Image:Quick_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gemini_Man's_Stage.png Image:Napalm_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shadow_Man's_Stage.png Image:Plant_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gyro_Man's_Stage.png Image:Centaur_Man's_Stage.png Image:Bubble_Man's_Stage.png Image:Heat_Man's_Stage.png Image:The_Lumber_Yard.png|The Lumber Yard Quote *Gaia: She never turn to cat and Death of Kiss. Now become Plant Girl. Gallery Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Trivia *As Shampoo and Ranma normal of kiss is happy ending and Loser Love of Akane. That aired on Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is released. *In Reused of Ranma 1/2 Episode on Shampoo's Red Thread of Dread! *After ending of Sabrina the Animated Series - Driver Ed and Turtles, Turtles, Everywhere from TMNT was renewed Earth of Shampoo is released. *This last episode song is Stephanie Mills All in How Much We Give. *Now released in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. Category:Last Episode Category:Earth of Shampoo Episode Category:All in how much we give